Liquid (e.g. aquatron) charging is an ozone-free contact charging technique that is based on the electrification of a water contact to the photoreceptor surface. It is advantaged over other contact charging techniques in that it provides excellent charging uniformity over a wide range of process speeds, e.g. to 50 ips, using a DC-only voltage. Furthermore, it is nearly 100% efficient, operating at near theoretical voltage and current levels. However, in order to obtain excellent charging uniformity over a long period of time, it is necessary to insure a uniform delivery of liquid, typically water to the aquatron contact to the photoreceptor in a practical and efficient manner.
The following disclosures may be relevant to various aspects of the present invention and may be briefly summarized as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,626 to Facci et al. discloses an apparatus for applying an electrical charge to a charge retentive surface by transporting ions through an ionically conductive liquid and transferring the ions to the member to be charged across the liquid/charge retentive surface interface. The ionically conductive liquid is contacted with the charge retentive surface for depositing ions onto the charge retentive surface via a wetted donor blade supported within a conductive housing, wherein the housing is coupled to an electrical power supply for applying an electrical potential to the ionically conductive liquid. In one specific embodiment, the charging apparatus includes a support blade for urging the donor blade into contact with the charge retentive surface and a wiping blade for wiping any liquid from the surface of the charge retentive surface as may have been transferred to the surface at the donor blade/charge retentive surface interface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,879 to Facci et al. discloses a process for charging layered imaging members by the transfer of ions thereto from an ionically conductive medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,523 to Facci et al. discloses a device for applying an electrical charge to a charge retentive surface by transporting ions in a fluid media and transferring the ions to the member to be charged across the fluid media/charge retentive surface interface. The fluid media is positioned in contact with a charge retentive surface for depositing ions onto the charge retentive surface, In one specific embodiment, the fluid media is a ferrofluid material wherein a magnet is utilized to control the position of the fluid media, which, in turn, can be utilized to selectively control the activation of the charging process.